1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an adjustable apparatus facilitating methods to perform a wide variety of exercises, exercise intensities and optional workout style options generally in the manner of the common exercises known as pull ups, push ups, triceps dips, knee raises and knee bends.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As disclosed in United States Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/013,959, filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 15, 1996, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and in PCT Application No. PCT/US97/04618, entitled "Exercise Apparatus and Method of Use", which claims priority from the above-identified U.S. Provisional application and was filed on Mar. 14, 1997, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, the popularity of exercising and the use of exercise apparatus is increasing. Regular and proper exercise with such apparatus can provide increased muscle tone, strength, conditioning, improved posture and overall conditioning. However, most exercise products do not provide the user with a safe, effective, versatile and affordable means of exercising, and this usually results in short term use of the exercise apparatus and a failure to stick to or maintain a regular exercise program. When an exercise device is insubstantial in its design and awkward to use that is how the exerciser generally feels when using it. In addition, because of the limited exercises possible on many of those apparati, the exerciser is forced to utilize a number of different apparati or impracticably large and expensive multi-station gyms in order to facilitate a full body workout.